


Ladies and Gentlemen

by Witty_Whit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Drama, Embarrassment, F/M, First Meetings, Opposites Attract, Romance, Touching, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy shows her lack of manners. I just know Mrs. Weasley made sure that all her kids had perfect manners. My prompt was "strong hands."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies and Gentlemen

For unknown reasons, Pansy, the usually serenely graceful, had decided to trip in front of one of those numerous older Weasley boys.

Being raised as a gentleman, he grabbed her elbow and her opposite hand before she fell completely to the ground.

Not brought up as a lady, Pansy swore and yanked her arm away, but the infuriating boy refused to let go of her other hand. Livid, she twisted toward him ready to fight, but she paused when she saw his handsome, smiling face.

"Are you all right?" he inquired.

Pansy just stared as she gripped his strong hand.


End file.
